Sir Setyu
Setyu's Story Sir Setyu (mostly just called Setyu) was a young boy, with a brother named Kyle. One day, a dragon crashed near where Setyu was sitiing and he feels bad for it, so he begins to heal it. Kyle returns home and reveals it was he who shot down the dragon. Setyu dismisses the idea and Kyle, wanting to prove he can kill a dragon, attacks the dragon with a sword. Setyu steps in the way to try and stop him, and Kyle strikes Setyu with the sword. Kyle, thinking him dead, goes and commits suicide. It turns out that Setyu didn't die, and worries what his village will think when they find his brother lying dead. He decides to leave with the dragon. He becomes a mighty warrior, and he and the dragon grow close. Because he fights in such an honorable way, he is named Sir. Setyu only tried to kill the guilty, but once he began to battle, he mercilessly ripped through his opponents, friend or foe. One day, he met a man who challenged him to a battle. They fought for many days and many nights, stopping for the occasional food and drink. Slowly, Setyu began to wear his opponent down, but then the man used a great power upon himself and gained his soul weapon. He took the upper hand until Setyu eventually gained ''his ''soul weapon. Eventually, Setyu killed his opponent, who dubbed Setyu's soul weapon Sisertyu, almost as a way to hide Setyu's real name. Finally, on the day Setyu died of old age, the angels and demons came to claim him. The angels wanted him for his pure heart, while the demons wanted him for his evil deeds. The demons offered him power, the angels offered him peace. He decided he didn't want either and tried to escape, but not before Sisertyu was torn in half. The blade went into Heaven, while the handle went down to hell. He stayed with his friend the dragon (who later came to be known as the Elder Dagon), but he felt his soul being transformed. He decided he needed to find Sisertyu. He went to heaven to try and get the blade back, battling his way through angels. However, when he got to the blade, he found he couldn't touch it. He went down to hell and found the same thing happen with his hilt. Eventually, he gave up and went to the real world, where he lived with the Elder Dagon. Eventually, a girl named Angela came and found the pieces of the blade, desiring power. She reformed it and sold her soul to the blade in order to gain this power, but became overridden and died, her soul forever sealed within Sisertyu. Setyu broke it into two pieces once again, and then decided to take up guard to the entry into hell to prevent this from happening again. Eventually, Juel found both pieces and reformed it again, keeping it in his shop. One day, Gale came into Juel's shop, and Juel gave him the blade. The blade took to Gale, because of his evil soul and true heart. Soon after, Gale found his brother, possessed by an evil spirit, Xioxus, and Gale sold his soul to Sisertyu in order to kill him. Icarus is thought to be killed, but it is later revealed that he escaped to Devilia. Eventually, Gale finds his way to Setyu, still guarding the doorway to hell, and asks him how to fully unlock the blade's power. Setyu takes him to the Elder Dragon in an attempt to get the Elder Dagon to stop Gale, but Gale battles and kills the Elder Dagon, gaining Sisertyu's full power. Gale is turned into a full scale demon. Setyu, angered by his friend being killed, attacks Gale, and the two battle, but are somehow transported to Devilia in the process. As Setyu is about to kill Gale, Kyle appears, having sealed his soul inside Sisertyu, and kills himself to revive the Elder Dragon's spirit. Kyle is then transported to hell. After these events, Setyu tries to help Gale gain control of Devilia. However, Icarus also wants to gain the throne, and Gale decides to support him in doing so. After this, Setyu is left alone in Devilia, as Gale and Icarus have been killed. Setyu kills the man that killed them, and after several events take place, Gale claims the throne to Devilia, and Setyu is named his top adviser. He is currently Gale's right hand man and friend.